fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 31/8/16
A video package was played, showing the events that took place last week. Mr. Kennedy was beaten up as a punishment for being too egoistic during The Shield vs 4th Reich match at Life Sentence, Apollo Crews and Sami Zayn’s friendship come to a screeching halt, The Dudleyz were stopped again by The United Nations, leading to a 4 vs 4 match at Infinite Glory with Johnny Mundo joining The Dudleyz, Roman Reigns is confirmed to be out for a long period of time, The Shield issued a challenge to The 4th Reich and was met with a shocking alliance between Bray Wyatt and Sting who volunteered to join them. ' ' Segment 1: *The Shield comes out with a huge pop as they arrive from the ramp to the ring. Ambrose grabs a mic and starts to speak* '' '' Rollins: 2 weeks time, Infinite Glory. The war rages on between The Shield and The 4th Reich. Our conquest to restore order and peace in Survival have not faded away ever since Summer Showdown when we lost to The 4th Reich. It have not faded away when Roman Reigns is out because we all know right from the start that one of us will be taken down. However, that does not stop us from carrying out what we set out to do. 4th Reich, you may think that you know everything but you certainly did not see the alliance of Bray Wyatt and Sting, didn’t you? '' ''' '' ''Ambrose: The 4th Reich will go battle with The Shield, Bray Wyatt and Sting. And this time, we can guarantee your ass that we will prevail over But here is the thing, we were shocked that Sting offered his help to take down The 4th Reich…….BUT BRAY WYATT? I don’t buy it at all. This man just came to Survival after manipulating Finn Balor to the point he started to betray his own Bullet Club members. '' '' '' ''Rollins: Ambrose, I understand how you feel. Despite Bray doing all of that in Chaos, I think he is a valuable asset to our team. Since Roman is out, we need all the help we can to eradicate The 4th Reich. '' '' '' Hero: Rollins has a point. We need all the help to ensure justice is served in Survival. '' '' *The arena turns dark and Bray Wyatt’s theme hits with cheers as he is sitting down on a wooden rocking chair with a lamp in his hand. '' '' ''Bray: My Shield brothers, I can understand the suspicious you have against me after what I did to Finn Balor in Chaos. Fret not, that was in the past. Now, we are in the present. And the present is that The 4th Reich should be eliminated from Survival. My family and I will do everything to assist you in your quest to take down the empire of The 4th Reich. '' '' '' ''Ambrose: Sure, I won’t be surprised that you will end up turning your back on us and attack us during the match at Infinite Glory. '' '' '' Bray: All right my Dean. Let me prove you that my alliance with you is real. Take me Dean. TAKE ME DEAN AS YOUR PARTNER TONIGHT AND I WILL SHOW YOU THE LIGHT! TAKE ME DEAN! TAKE ME! '' '' Ambrose: Fucking hell, you want to go to that lengths to show your alliance? You know what, all right. You got a deal. But understand this Bray. Once I feel that you are going to betray us, I am not hesitating to end you. '' '' *Segment ends with Ambrose staring at Bray who is on his knees, laughing* ' ' '''Match 1: Bobby Roode vs Jack Swagger in a Singles Match ' ' Roode wins at 3 mins after hitting the Roode Bomb on Swagger. After the match, Roode demands a mic from the timekeeper from which he starts to speak. ' ' Segment 2: *Bobby Roode’s promo* '' '' Roode: Last week, I got my United States Champion unrightfully stolen from me by the cowboy wanna be, James Storm. Storm, I will give you a chance to do the right thing. Give me back my United States Championship to the rightful champion and we will forget about this. '' ''' '' *James Storm’s theme hits as he gets an overwhelming cheers from the crowd and he appears with Roode’s United States Championship over his shoulder and a beer in his hand* '' '' Storm: Roode, you have a point. The United States Championship should belong to a fighting champion and it belongs in that ring. But….not the United States Championship does not belong to you. You may be the champion now but you don’t act like a champion. With that, I decided to take matters into my own hands and take it away from you. Oh no, you must be saying. James Storm now steals championship titles. THIS….only applies to you, Roode. Because I know The Shield will handle the rest of The 4th Reich which means…..I am left with you. So here is my proposal, Roode. Clearly I have my rematch clause after your big nose dictatorship Hitler screwed me over at Life Sentence. After I watched our match at Life Sentence, it seems clear that we should not enclosed ourselves in a cage. At Infinite Glory, I want you in a Falls Count Anywhere match. No interferences from the 4th Reich whatsoever. Just you and me. We can fight in the ring, outside the ring, in the crowd and hell, we can fight even in the parking lot because this needs to end, Roode. '' '' Roode: You want me at Infinite Glory? Then, you’re on. Now give me back my United States Championship. '' '' ''Storm: Why of course…...NOT. Your championship seems a little dry so I am going to take it out for a drink with it. '' '' '' Roode starts to leave the ring and approaches Storm. Storm steps forward and brawls with Roode before Roode pokes Storm in the eye. Roode grabs the title and swings it at Storm. But Storm ducks and hits the Last Call on Roode’s jaws. Storm takes the title and leaves the arena. ' ' '''Match 2: Bubba Ray Dudley vs Sheamus in a Singles Match ' ' Bubba Ray Dudley defeats Sheamus after hitting the Bubba Cutter at 9 minutes. After the match, the other members of The United Nation come out and attack Bubba Ray. D-Von and Spike Dudley come out to help Bubba Ray. However, they are outnumbered by the United Nations. The United Nation poses over the fallen Dudleyz in the ring. ' ' Segment 3: *Sami Zayn was backstage with Tom Phillips* '' '' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time is the Intercontinental Champion, Sami Zayn! '' '' *Zayn appears on the scene with cheers* '' '' Tom: So Sami, you are scheduled to face your former friend, Apollo Crews in a Street Fight at Infinite Glory for your title. What are your thoughts of this? '' '' Zayn: Tom, have you ever been betrayed by your own friend? Have you ever feel the pain of trusting someone whom you regard more like a brother? Crews, I hope you’re happy with what you have done. Because you made an enemy out of me for life. I won’t hesitate to make you suffer in 2 weeks time in our street fight match. Hell, it’s not going to be a match. It’s going to be a fight to the end. '' ''' '' ''Just as Zayn finishes his last sentence, Apollo Crews jumps Zayn from behind with a steel chair. Crews hits the chair on Zayn’s back multiple times before throwing him to the equipment behind the set. Crews takes a TV and throws it at Zayn’s back, causing Zayn’s back to bleed. '' '' '' *Segment ends with medics and referees pushing Crews back while attending to Zayn.* '' '' Segment 4: *Bobby Roode was seen entering Triple H’s office and the rest of The 4th Reich members are in the office* '' '' Roode: Triple H, I would like to request that you remove me from the 5 vs 5 match at Infinite Glory. I want to end things with James Storm for taking my title. '' '' HHH: Roode, you’re pathetic piece of shit. You let a stupid cowboy take OUR United States Championship just like that? But no matter, since you claim that you can get it back at Infinite Glory, I will leave that to you. So, who want to step up to face Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose in the tag team match? I am being generous tonight to allow you to choose. Otherwise, I will choose who will face them. *Dolph Ziggler and Cesaro step forward* '' '' HHH: Good, we have our main event tonight. '' '' Kennedy: Triple H, I want Chris Hero tonight as well. I want to shut that hero wanna be. '' '' HHH: All right. You got Chris Hero tonight and it’s next. '' '' *Segment ends with Mr. Kennedy leaving the office while Triple H, CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler and Cesaro remain in the office* ' ' '''Match 3: Mr. Kennedy vs Chris Hero in a Singles Match ' ' Chris Hero defeats Mr. Kennedy at 12 minutes after Kennedy fails to hit the Mic Check and Hero nails a Death Blow to win the match. After the match, Ambrose and Rollins quickly enter the ring and surrounds Kennedy in the ring. Kennedy begins to stir up and realizes he was surrounded. Kennedy starts to call The 4th Reich members to come out but no one comes out. The Shield attacks Kennedy and hits the Triple Powerbomb. Segment 5: *Tom Phillips was seen backstage, running after John Cena who arrives to the arena* Tom: John, you said you will announce the stipulation for your match against Hiroshi Tanahashi at Infinite Glory. Cena: Oh get a life nerd. Stop trying to get the latest scoop as if you are some students trying to ride on the teacher's dick. Thanks to you, I have lost my mood to stay around here tonight. Don't let me see your face next week or I will not announce it. You want to know why? Tom: Um.....why? Cena: Because you're a fucking retarded like Tanahashi. Word life motherfucker. *Cena enters back in his car and drove off the arena* ' ' Segment 6: *Mr. Kennedy’s rampage backstage* '' '' Kennedy starts to throw random stuffs all over the place after his loss to Hero and approaches Triple H’s office. '' '' Kennedy: What the fuck man? I was beaten up and no one helps me. What is this shit? '' '' Punk: Kennedy, unless you want to end up as Roman Reigns but with both eyes, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth. We were having a meeting on something and The 4th Reich does not operate under you so know your place and shut your mouth. '' '' HHH: Kennedy, we gave you another chance last week and you want to blow it off again tonight? Cause we will not hesitate to beat the fuck out of your blonde face and kick you right to the curb. '' '' Kennedy: ….. '' '' Punk: Ziggler, Roode. Get the fuck out of the office now. '' '' *Segment ends with Kennedy standing in front of Punk and Triple H who is staring at him while Ziggler and Roode leave the office for the main event* ' ' Main event: Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose vs Cesaro and Dolph Ziggler in a Tag Team Match. ' ' Bray Wyatt picks up the victory after hitting Sister Abigail on Dolph Ziggler at 13 minutes while Ambrose takes Cesaro down on the outside. After the match, Ambrose grabs a mic and starts to speak in the ring. ' ' Ambrose: Bray, I hope you can be trusted because it’s either your acting is good or you genuinely want to help us. Nonetheless, you got my trust on The Wyatt Family. Now, CM Punk, it seems you won’t be defending your Survival World Championship again at Infinite Glory. Hiding behind your minions while you continue to savour the long title reign, eh? So, here is my challenge to you, Punk. Since I know you will ask your big nose brother not to book you in a World Title match at Infinite Glory, so what about Primal Warfare? You and me for the Survival World Championship? Are you going to chicken out and complain to your sugar daddy or are you going to grow a pair and accept my challenge? '' '' *CM Punk and Triple H appears on the stage* '' ''' '' After both men arrives, Rollins and Hero comes from the crowd and stands beside Ambrose and Bray in the ring* '' '' Punk: That barrage of insult from the big mouth Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. How typical of you to make insults to people when you have nothing better to do. Yeah, I WON'T BE DEFENDING MY SURVIVAL WORLD CHAMPION AT INFINITE GLORY BECAUSE FUCK YOU! I DO WHAT I WANT AROUND HERE! Instead, I will be the nice guy here. I am going to give you a Survival World Championship shot at Primal Warfare. Hope that will make baby Dean stop crying like a bitch. '' '' Ambrose: Ladies and gentlemen, CM Punk have finally grown a pair to accept people’’s challenge. Now, that is settled…. '' '' HHH: Shut up. I have something to announce here regarding the 5 vs 5 tag team match at Infinite Glory. As for right now, the match will be an elimination tag team match as part of the tradition of this PPV. Since Bobby Roode will be taken out of the 5 vs 5 tag team match due to him defending the United States Championship against James Storm, that leaves a spot open for The 4th Reich. Thus, as for right now, the 5th man who will step up to represent The 4th Reich will be none other than………...'ME. And at Infinite Glory, we will bury you so hard that archaeologists in the future will never ever find your bones in the face of this Earth.'' *The show ends with The Shield looking at each other while Triple H and CM Punk laughs as Ziggler and Cesaro walks to them*